The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
The popularity of touchscreen devices, such found in many types of tablets and smartphones, has rapidly increased. Touchscreens are also being implemented with larger systems, such as laptop and desktop computers, interactive television systems, and the like. As the use of touchscreens increase in diverse number of applications, techniques for reliably using touchscreens have also grown.
Contemporary touchscreens report X/Y coordinates to operating systems, interfaces, and various applications. Certain embodiments of the present invention include providing pitch and yaw to an operating system, interface or application, in a similar fashion that X/Y position is reported today (e.g., inside of a touch event).